


oh, the things i do for you

by aiviloti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kita asks you to sleep early, pining but mutual pining, please this is my x reader fic be kind to me, you are Inarizaki's manager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiviloti/pseuds/aiviloti
Summary: Kita's worried about you and wants you to take care of yourself + sleep earlier.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	oh, the things i do for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [startlingstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startlingstars/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Van I swear I tried my best ily

When she walks into the Inarizaki gym, it is Kita who first notices 

In hindsight, Y/N hadn’t meant to stay up late the previous night, nor all the nights before that. But as she makes her way through the mountain of school work, then moving on to the analysis of all the upcoming teams the Inarizaki team is facing at the upcoming nationals, time simply slips by. 

“Are you okay, Y/N?” he asks gently, although the look in his eyes suggests he already knows more than he cares to let on. “Sleep well?”

“Y-yes,” she says, willing her expressions to stay still,  _ don’t betray me in front of the Inarizaki captain today, god _ . “Why’d you ask?”

“You’ve yawned several times since you got here,” Kita simply says, leaving no room for argument. “Are you  _ sure _ you didn’t stay up late working on something again?”

_ Busted. _

“M-maybe just a little,” she laughs. Hurrying to avert the topic, she asks, “So what’s on the agenda today?”

All he has to do is frown, and her heart sinks, knowing fully well it didn’t work. “Y/N, you should always prioritise proper rest and your health over anything you have to do,” he begins, his tone still gentle, but firmer now. “More so if you were doing something for the club. You know we value your wellbeing above anything else, not the training, not the competitions.”

“I know,” Y/N mumbles. “I just lost track of time yesterday, I promise it won’t happen again.”

Kita sighs. “That’s what you said last time I brought it up too. It gets really concerning looking at you wearing yourself out so much.”

Daring herself to look into Kita’s eyes, Y/N lets herself hold his gaze for a moment, aching at how hauntingly fond she feels for him. “I want to do something for the whole team, for you!” she argues. “When I sit still, I can’t help but keep thinking what more I could be doing for the team, and that every bit of research is going to contribute to a perfect spike, a perfect block. It’s so mesmerising to see everyone in their top form like that, an hour of sleep doesn’t feel like much.”

Kita’s gaze visibly softens and Y/N’s heart soars. “Putting it like that still doesn’t justify it, though. We’re working hard in our own ways to achieve the goals of this club together, me as captain, and you as the manager. Promise me you will do your best to balance your health and also the club?”

There was no room for her to disagree with him, not that she would have anyway, with the way he was asking. “Okay, I promise.” Meekly, she holds out a pinkie to Kita. “Pinkie promise.”

Kita’s face splits into a wide smile as he hooks his finger onto hers. “Good. I’m relieved to hear that.”

He motions to jog away, off to tell the rest of the team the plans for the day, but Y/N stops him before he can leave. 

Encouraged by the sleep deprivation delirium, Y/N speaks. “I was wondering though, Kita-san,” she chirps, bright-eyed. “Does this mean you’ve been observing me since I got here?”

Y/N watches him for a reaction, but all she gets is a faint redness in his cheeks that vanishes as fast as it’s there. He fixes her with a long gaze, one that stretches out for an eternity. Then, tilting his head only so slightly, the ghost of a mischievous glint in his eyes, he says, “maybe.” He’s gone before she can ask him whatever that means.

* * *

Pinkie promises are sacred, especially ones with Kita-san.

She knows this in her heart, and  _ yet _ . When the mountain of work on her desk doesn’t reduce long after the sun sets, she lets out a resigned sigh, then mutters a small apology to Kita.

Her phone lets out a little “ding”, cutting across her the sentiment of her heartfelt apology. Looking at the name “Kita-san” at the very top of her screen, she feels her heart skip a beat.

“Go to sleep, Y/N.”

Groaning, a war wages inside her head. She’d already been prepared to continue with her regular routine before this, but now that Kita had gone out of his way just to make sure she was taking care of herself like he’d asked her to, it seemed  _ wrong _ .

“I was preparing to go to bed, actually!” she types back.

“Oh, that’s good! :) I was worried you’d lose track of time again, but it seems you really are taking care of yourself like you promised. I’m glad to hear that.”

“Thank you for checking in on me! Good night, Kita-san. I hope you sleep well :D”

“I hope you sleep well too, good night. :)”

If Kita figured this would work he was right, for Y/N immediately starts to clean up everything on her desk. “It’s fineeee,” she chides. “If I sleep early I can wake up early, and it'll have a higher net gain because I wouldn’t disappoint Kita-san!”

The lights in her room are off within the next 15 minutes, the earliest it has for god remembers how long. Drifting off to sleep, all she can think about among hazy thoughts is how nice it’d be, if she had Kita to tell her “good night, sleep well” every single day.

* * *

It probably comes as a surprise to no one but herself, but Y/N does not, in fact, “wake up early”, as she had innocently set herself up. Leaping out of her bed as soon as her eyelids flutter open, she curses her naivety for genuinely believing she’d be able to wake up any earlier than she normally did. While not technically late, there was still a pang of loss in her heart as she mourned the statistics and recordings of some teams at the nationals that she had initially wanted to go through.

Comes practice, no one on the team blames her even though she told them the day before that Y/N would have something for them. If anything, to her surprise, they were relieved like Kita had assured her.

“Don’t worry about it, Y/N,” Atsumu beams at her. “This means we have more time to practice the new strategy we tried out yesterday!”

“What Tsumu means to say,” Osamu chips in, his gaze flickering between Y/N and Kita who was watching quietly from aside. “Is that we’re just really glad that you’re getting some well needed rest. We’ve all been worried about you, Kita-san more than any of us.”

She blushes. “T-thanks for the concern guys. I’ll do better so that you guys don’t have to worry about me.”

“You always take the heaviest burden and put it on yourself,” Kita finally speaks. It’s soft, but she hears the soft murmur across the buzzing chatter. “When we’re a team, every single person matters, so whatever it is that we need to do to grow, we’ll do it together as a team.” Clearing his throat, he adds, even softer than Y/N would’ve believed possible, “as a family.”

Long after the crowd disperses for practice, and everyone settles into their comfortable routine once more, all she can think about is  _ why oh why, does Kita-san keep saying these things that lets her thoughts stray _ . She wants to believe they mean something beyond the surface of these words  _ so _ badly, but it almost feels too good to be true.

“You look like you’re in a good mood,” Kita says, shaking her out of her thoughts.

“Oh, I didn’t see you!”

“You looked deep in thought, anything on your mind?”

“Yeah,” comes the reply. “I feel really well rested and all. Like I’m ready to take on the world or something.”

This earns her a laugh from him. “Well remember to rely on your teammates every now and then will you? Miss superhero?”

Giving him a saluting motion, she answers. “Yes-sir.”

“Good,” he smiles, all sunshine and roses. “This will be better for all of us.”

“And what will you do if I forget to take care of myself again, captain? Are you going to take matters into your own hands?”

And there it is again, the unmistakable hint of red, all the way from his neck to his ears. “I suppose so. It wouldn’t be good for the team- me, if anything were to happen to you, would it?”

“Just you? Not the team?”

“Maybe,” he says in the same tone as the day before, leaving her to figure out whatever that could imply.

Somehow, they all led her to the same conclusion, and this time Y/N lets herself believe.

**Author's Note:**

> The title, is the things you(Y/N??) do for kita, but also van the things i do for you i genuinely hope you like this you have no idea ahjkgsfksjfhga ;;;;;;;
> 
> dear reader, if you're here, i implore you to take care of yourself and have a consistent and functional sleep schedule, and dont sleep at 4am everyday playing genshin impact like yours truly
> 
> Go follow van she's a dear like, most of the time, at [twitter](https://twitter.com/mystictooru)
> 
> You can find me here at [tumblr](https://aiviloti.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/aiviloti)!


End file.
